Thank You! Until We Meet Again
by Deep-Sadness
Summary: This takes place in the last season of ojamajo doremi. The last episode..what if doremi wasn't hiding in the majodo but they saw no one came out and it was just an illusion. What happen to doremi?
1. Chapter 1

**"Thank You! Until We Meet Again"**

**Summary: **This takes place in the last season of ojamajo doremi. The last episode..what

if doremi wasn't hiding in the majodo but they saw no one came out and it was just an

illusion. What happen to doremi?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Ojamajo Doremi! And the title, If I did then it would be still

going on.

**CH.1**

Everyone was outside majodo trying to get Doremi out, but they didn't know doremiwasn't there. Which Hana-chan showed her magic to everyone surprisingly no one screamed witch because they seemed to already known because of all of the suspicious activity but learn to accepted. Anyways everyone was still trying to call out Doremi and they had recalled all the memories about her but so far they're no responses. Then after a few hours they gave up and went back to the ceremony, but then Onpu went to look inside and looked for her but she wasn't there, she yelled "Minna-san…..do…dore….DOREMI isn't here". They called the police but there was nothing they could find her it as if she disappeared into thin air and never existed at all. They all went back to back to the graduation ceremony with sad and gloomy faces, trying to smile but couldn't. Everyone graduated but Doremi, no one know where is she.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

***Alarm Clock went off***

Doremi wakes up "Ahh!, I'm late gotta go". Doremi got went to take a shower then got dress and run as fast as she can to school. There was many road constructions so she has to take some detours. Doremi ran across the cross road, she didn't see the car. The car was zooming in fast it had hit her. Everyone rushed to her, the driver came out his car. "Are you okay?". Doremi barely opens her eye and see a someone a gorgeous male, then she whispers "Who are you?. The driver cursed then picked her up and put her in the back sit of the car. "Hang in there, I'm taking you to the hospital so don't die on me!" said the driver. The Driver arrived at the hospital with Doremi in his arms "Someone help!". A doctor comes by and take her from the drivers arm and put her on a stretcher, checks her pulse. "She needs direct care immediately!, We can't risk to lose her!." They rushed Doremi into the ER room, of course the driver followed but was waiting outside the ER room,with an worry expression.

[_Driver thoughts_]

_Why? Am I so worried about her, its feels like I'm connected to her. Now that I've thought about it she looks kind of like Maria, my deceased lover. No why am I thinking of that I wont ever replaced Maria. But why am I still here waiting for her? _

The driver snapped out of his thoughts and slowly fell asleep. A few hours went by, a nurse shook him, the driver wakes up and looks at the nurse "what?". The nurse looks athim blushing "Um, the operation is over…the doctor would like to speak with you". The Driver got up and went to the doctors office, knocks first. An gruff voice ascended from the doors "Come in". The doctor looks up "Oh Mr.?''.

"Heisuke, Toudou Heisuke"

Will Toudou-san it seems that girl you saved has memory loss she doesn't and its not just an ordinary memory loss, she has an tumor in her brain..well during her incident it has caused her to activate her illness. Its seems she always had it with her and she doesn'tseem to remember anything. Anyways are you a family member of hers, a relative or her boyfriend."

"No, I searched around for her image, but no one seems to know her so I guess I take care of her since it was my fault to be exact." Heisuke left the office, then went to walk to her room, he sees her awake staring out the window then turns and looks at him.

"Who are you?" she looks at him with confused eyes.

"Toudou Heisuke, im going to be your care taker from now on, ok so now you need to tell me your name ok so try to remember" He smiled.

She blushed and tried to remember her name but only had a sharp pain inside her head "My head hurts please don't let me remember."

He looks at her with loving and concern "Ok, how bout I name you ok"

She nodded and smile weakly.

Heisuke thinks for a minute or two, then snaps his fingers. "I got it your name shall be Ichigo".

* * *

**REVIEW**

So what do you think you think I should continue?…..please reply.

Here are votes for Pairings

KotakexDoremi -

AkatsukixDoremi -

HeisukexDoremi -

Anyone else like you want her to be paired up with please review and vote.

**~DeepSadness**


	2. Chapter 2

Im Sorry im putting this up for adoption i realized, when i kept writng this...my mind had gone blank so if anyone wants this story pm me you want it

- Rahzel 


End file.
